The Sleepless Night
by Racerette
Summary: Yakko, Wakko and Dot are tired after filming an episode all day. But consistant annoyances keep them from going to sleep.


_**Animaniacs is owned by Warner Brothers. I own nothing. If I did, the show would still be on the air.**_

_**Ok, I apologize for all the one shots I'm writing; but I can't get my mind to focus long enough to make actual chapters. This document has been on my computer for months, and I was just starting to write fanfiction at the time, so I don't think it's very good. I think it's funny, but most people just find it annoying. Either way, I hope you enjoy!**_

Yakko, Wakko and Dot wandered into the water tower after a hard day's filming. Extremely tired and sleepy, they barley had the energy to talk.

"We get up at four in the morning and they work us nonstop till midnight." said Yakko. Dot was asleep in his arms, and Wakko held onto his shoulder for support.

"Those "Great Wakkorini" sketches take a lot out of you." yawned Wakko. Not bothering to change into pajamas, Wakko jumped into his top bunk and fell asleep before he actually reached the mattress. Yakko used his remaining strength to lift Dot into her bunk. After making sure she was in a position where she couldn't fall out, Yakko collapsed into bed, thumping his head on the bunk above him in the process. The pain gave him a headache, but he was too tired to notice. They were only asleep for two hours when the phone rang.

"Yakko, Make it Stop!" Dot and Wakko screamed in unison. Yakko, still 99% asleep, sleepwalked over and answered it.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Wake up call!" shouted a voice. It was easily recognizable as Steven Spielberg's voice.

"Steve, do you ever sleep?" Yakko groaned. "We're tired. No more late night writing sessions. You promised."

"Yeah, I know, but I was on my way home when I had this brilliant idea for a new sketch and musical number you could do!" said Steven.

"Write it on a sticky note and show it to us tomorrow." Yakko hung up the phone and walked back to his bed. He had barely got the blanket around him when the phone went off again.

"Yakko!" Dot and Wakko screamed. Yakko sleepily made his way over and slowly picked up the phone.

"Yakko, I'm telling you, this is going to get an Emmy nomination!" Steven yelled over the phone.

"Good for you. Stop calling me." Yakko unplugged the phone cord and fell asleep on the floor beside the phone. He couldn't make it across the room, and he knew it. He was only there for five minutes when Wakko's cell phone went off.

"Wakko, I told you to turn that thing off!" Yakko yelled. Wakko moaned.

"You get it, I'm sleeping!"

"The phone is in your back pocket!" said Yakko.

"So?" Wakko yawned.

"So I'm not going there, you get it!" said Yakko.

"Boys, shut up!" Dot yelled at the top of her lungs. Her high-pitched scream echoed through the tower and lingered for several seconds. Wakko reached into his pocket and looked at his cell phone, which was going off nonstop. The name said "Stevie" on the caller ID.

"Hello?" said Wakko.

"Hey, Wakko, you know you're my favorite employee, right?" said Steven. Wakko tossed the phone as hard as he could into the kitchen sink at the other side of the room and turned over. He snored happily.

It was quiet for an hour until the E-mail tone came from the computer. The annoying beep sounded like a police siren.

"Dot!" Yakko and Wakko yelled. Dot was the only one who ever E-mailed anybody.

"It's probably just my friend, Babs." Dot yawned. She hopped out of bed and checked it out. The message read:

"**OMG**!!! Best Idea _**EVA**_ kame 2 me! Get bros and come to studio, ASAP!!!!!" Dot recognized it. Steven was the only one who tried to talk like that on the computer. She unplugged the speakers and walked back to bed.

Half an hour later, the kids jumped up to a knock on the door. It sounded like symbols crashing over and over and over.

"I swear, if that's who I think it is…" Yakko walked angrily to the door.

"Kids, its three thirty in the morning already! What are you waiting for?" said Steven. "The camera people, the orchestra, the writers and the producers are waiting, come on!"

Yakko slammed the door in his face without a word. He only got a few steps before the annoying symbols sound started up again.

"Wakko, I need you!" yelled Yakko. He pushed his brother out of bed.

"What! What does it take to get some sleep around here!" Wakko screamed. Yakko handed him the mallet from the closet.

"Remember that game, 'Whack-A-Mole' that you played when you were little?" said Yakko. "The guy outside is the same concept." Wakko growled and clutched the mallet. He walked over and opened the door.

"Come on, Wakko. Wouldn't you love to film a new scetch for next weeks show?" said Steven.

"Go Away!" Wakko yelled and slammed the mallet down. He slammed the door shut.

"I wonder how that will effect out pay checks." said Dot.

Yakko yawned. "I don't care. It's time for some long overdue slee-"

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!**_ The alarm clock sounded.


End file.
